Les entrailles
by Lybeah
Summary: Le dragon n'est pas mort, et dans ses entrailles gronde un appel à la vengeance.


**Un vieux texte que j'ai façonné vers quatorze ou quinze ans, du temps où je relisais pour la troisième fois les cinq tomes du Trône de Fer... Les misères de la famille Targaryen m'ont toujours fascinée.**

* * *

 **Les entrailles**

* * *

.

.

Les genoux immergés par le Trident, Rhaegar Targaryen meurt le soleil dans les yeux. Il a abaissé légèrement son arme, face à ce ruissellement de lumière, si beau, si pur, et il sent juste la hache lui perforer le buste, couper son souffle, et il se sent voler, voler, _voler_. Les rayons se déversent encore sur son visage alors qu'il tombe dans la rivière, en partie noyé par l'eau – non, par le sang, _son sang à lui_. Alors, subitement, il sait, il sait qu'il va mourir et qu'il ne pourra plus jamais revoir ses parents, la jeune Lyanna, embrasser Elia, Rhaenys, Ageon, ou même causer avec ce gamin de Jaime Lannister. Plus jamais. Clignant des paupières sous son heaume, il veut lever la main vers Port-Réal, au loin, et leur dire, à tous, qu'il les aime et que, bien que la vie ne sera jamais facile pour eux tous, il faut vivre. Ses lèvres relâchent un nom, mais il ignore lequel, car une dernière volée de hache lui ôte, cette fois, la vie.

.

.

Les longs ongles, jaunis et courbés tels des serres, du roi crissent sur l'une des lames de son trône, et c'est ainsi qu'on le trouve, pour lui annoncer le décès de son premier-né. Il ne bouge pas, ne dit rien, mais le rire hystérique qui s'échappe de ses lèvres est plus que significateur de son chagrin. Au bas des marches qu'Aerys ne tarde à dévaler se tient désormais Jaime. Droit et impassible, il a l'épée au clair et barbouillée de rouge. L'inquiétude envahit Aerys, comme du poison. « Est-ce celui de ton père ? Je veux qu'il meure, le félon. Je veux sa tête, et tu m'apporteras sa tête, ou tu brûleras avec tous les autres. Tous les félons. Rossart dit qu'ils sont _dans nos murs !_ Il est parti leur faire un accueil chaleureux. Sang de qui ? _De qui ?_ » Mais, avant même d'avoir entendu la réponse, il la connaît. « De Rossart » articule le manteau blanc et la panique envahit le souverain, qui fait volte-face vers son trône. Il l'a trahi, lui aussi ! Est-il donc aussi seul que l'ont prétendu ses ennemis ? Une poigne ferme et le froid d'une lame glissant sur sa gorge suffisent à le convaincre que oui.

.

.

Cette même réalité est comme un coup de poignard au cœur d'Elia, à l'instant même où la porte verrouillée de sa chambre cède sous les coups puissants de Gregor Clegane. Des larmes de terreur strient ses joues – elle ne veut pas mourir, juste retourner à Dorne, respirer le parfum apaisant des jardins aquatiques, revoir son père et ses frères. Mais elle ne le peut ! Ne le pourra jamais ! _Où est Rhaenys ?_ Elle ne le saura, car, tel un taureau furieux, la Montagne lui arrache Aegon des bras, pour lui écrabouiller le crâne contre un mur. Elia pousse un hurlement déchirant, alors que les lambeaux de chair du crâne de son bébé dégoulinent sur la pierre, croit devenir folle, mais cela n'empêche en rien le chevalier de lui arracher ses vêtements, de se glisser entre ses cuisses. _Pourquoi moi ?_ N'importe quelle torture aurait été préférable au viol et au déshonneur ! _Pourquoi ?_ Tout ! Tout mais pas ça ! « Pas ça… » sanglote-t-elle, alors qu'il se retire enfin d'elle. Un instant, le géant la regarde droit dans les yeux et la princesse croit un instant qu'il va l'épargner, la laisser partir. Mais, au contraire, un sourire sauvage sur les lèvres, il lève son poing armé, recouvert de quatre piques en acier, et le lui enfonce brutalement dans les yeux. _Pas ça…_ songe encore Elia de Dorne, expirant.

.

.

Tapie dans l'ombre, Rhaenys Targaryen attend son père. Il n'est pas mort, oh que non, il va revenir, en héros, et sauver Port-Réal du carnage et de la ruine. Pourtant, cela fait des heures qu'elle est cachée sous son lit, à espérer son retour, et Rhaegar ne se montre pas. Il y a des hurlements, un peu partout, et c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle n'a pas envie de sortir. Ici, elle est en sécurité, elle ne craint rien. Seul son père la remarquera et lui seulement n'en voudra pas à sa vie. Un homme ouvre brusquement la porte, la faisant sursauter ; elle voit juste ses pieds, gros et ferraillés, qui n'appartiennent assurément pas à son géniteur. Le chevalier traverse la pièce de part et d'autre, mais elle n'a pas peur, car elle se sait à l'abri et que, de toute façon, s'il la découvre, Père viendra la sauver. Le danger vient de derrière ; alors qu'elle est allongée sur le ventre, une lourde main vient s'enrouler autour de son cheville et l'attirer sans douceur hors de sa cachette. La fillette se débat furieusement mais l'adversaire est trop fort, alors elle hurle à pleins poumons : « Père ! Père ! A l'aide ! PERE ! » L'homme, tout en se battant contre elle, lui gronde que son père est mort. Puis il lève sa main, armée d'un poignard, et elle n'en crie que plus fort, mais Rhaegar ne vient pas – _pourquoi ?_ La lame lui troue le ventre à quatre reprises et Rhaenys meurt avec la désillusion que son père l'a abandonnée.

.

.

« Poussez, ma reine, dit la sage-femme, inquiète, allons, poussez. » La reine ne fait que cela mais la douleur n'en est pas moins épouvantable ; au cours des heures précédentes, Rhaella a poussé de longs cris, tant elle souffrait. Ni Rhaegar ni Viserys ne lui avaient causé autant de soucis, à leur naissance. Dehors, le typhon souffle et elle le sent dans son cou, dans son corps entier, qui l'enivre, aspire son énergie. _Le vent attise le feu. N'est-ce pas là signe d'un grand destin ?_ Mais elle devine aisément que le sien prend fin ici. Quelle importance, après tout ? Son premier-né, sa bru, son époux, ses petits-enfants, tous sont morts, leur demeure a été prise, souillée. Que lui reste-t-il ? Son seul regret est de laisser son petit garçon, Viserys qui n'a que neuf ans, pas assez grand pour perdre sa mère, trop petit pour élever un enfant, seul au monde. Il est sûrement derrière cette porte-ci, à attendre qu'on l'ouvre, pour se jeter dans les bras de sa génitrice. _Je serais déjà froide, mon petit. Et tu frissonneras sûrement avant de brûler de haine._ Sa vision et ses sens s'embrument, mais rien ne l'empêche de donner une dernière poussée, de donner la vie à son troisième enfant. Au loin, un nouveau-né pousse son premier cri. La tête dans les oreillers, la reine exilée inspire bruyamment – elle sent juste la puissance du typhon derrière ces murs – puis sa tête roule sur le côté et les battements de son cœur se taisent lentement.

.

.

 _Je t'ai tout donné._ Pas un instant Viserys ne lâche Daenerys des yeux. Dieu qu'il la hait. Il est son frère, par les sept enfers, celui qui lui a donné un nom, l'a élevée, l'a protégée durant ces quatorze dernières années ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? pour qu'elle le considère, de marbre, en sécurité et royale, avec un souverain mépris, le regarde sans intervenir être abattu par ces sauvages ?! Il a presque envie de pleurer. _Je t'ai tout donné._ Il soutient son regard et se remémore la fillette de Braavos, qui courait après les nuages en riant, celle-là même qui est désormais adulte et _khaleesi_. Si seulement il avait été plus fort, plus intelligent, avec une armée loyale, il aurait pu tuer Drogo et la garder pour toujours à ses côtés, en faire sa reine, comme selon la tradition du dragon. Mais, au lieu de cela, elle est trop loin, bien trop loin, et Viserys se sent seul. Quand on lui déverse une marmite d'or en fusion sur le crâne, il hurle et fume. _Je t'ai tout donné, Dany ! Tout, tout !_

.

.

Daenerys considère les cadavres d'Immaculés, les carcasses de chevaux, les charrettes brûlées qui jonchent le chemin. Ses yeux mauves passent de l'un à l'autre, sans s'arrêter, sans se clore. _Je vous ai tués. Toi, toi et toi_. Parfois, elle se remet en question ; elle se dit qu'après tout, elle n'est qu'une fillette qui sème mort et désolation partout où elle va, qui est tout sauf le sang du dragon. Puis elle se reprend en se convainquant qu'elle est la Typhon-Née, l'Imbrûlée, Mère des Dragons, et qu'elle reconquerra, par le feu et le sang, ce qui est sien. La vengeance, grondante dans ses entrailles, nourrit son courage.

Alors la reine des Sept Couronnes avance, et nul ne sait l'arrêter. Le dragon à trois têtes signe son retour.

 _Le trône de fer m'attend._


End file.
